Dance Inside the Song
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "Leaving the party so soon?" That voice, the voice that had haunted her thoughts when she left them alone to think. She turned to come face to face with Lucas Friar. Rucas One Shot. Happy Birthday Kayla. Rated M for explicit content. Inspired by Dance Inside by All American Rejects. Complete.


**A.N. So this is a birthday gift for my friend Kayla. I'm sorry it's so late, but like you kept saying, better late than never. I hope that you enjoy it! This is a mature Rucas story, so be warned.**

* * *

 _ **I'll be fine, you'll be fine**_  
 _ **This moment seems so long**_  
 _ **Don't waste now, precious time**_  
 _ **We'll dance inside the song  
**_ _ **What makes the one to shake you down?  
**_ _ **Each touch belongs to each new sound  
**_ _ **Say now you want to shake me too  
**_ _ **Move down to me, slip into you**_

Riley reached up and let her hair down while taking off her shoes, kicking off her shoes giving her feet the much-needed rest. It was nice to just arrive home to come from the party that Maya had put together. She was headed towards her bedroom to change into something more comfortable, when she was intercepted.

"I was beginning to think that Maya was holding you hostage," His arms wrapped from behind pulling her body flush to his. His mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses up her neck till he began nibbling on her earlobe from behind. A small groan escaped her despite how much she tried to hold it in.

"You're so beautiful," the words barely audible against skin, which caused her smile to spread wider.

"Lucas,"-

"Shhh, don't speak" She was glad that he was standing behind her, because if she was staring into his emerald eyes; she wouldn't be able to feel her legs. "Everyone got to give you their present except me."

He used his rough hands to spin her around so he could crash his lips on hers hungrily. He lifted her up to allow her to wrap her legs around his body.

"Is it a pony?" she teased as he threw her on the bed. He crawled on the bed his body lingering over hers.

"I'll give you something to ride," he shot pulling the shirt over his head revealing his defined muscles underneath. "We just need to get rid of this pesky dress." He growled slipped down the zipper as Riley helped him slip off the material leaving her in a pair of a dark purple matching undergarments. Lucas didn't waste time and started laying kisses down to her body leaving her body on fire while his hands were hovering above the purple lace underwear on her hips. Riley moaned his name, as he started to suck on some of the sensitive skin.

He continued his journey southward till he was reached her belly button. His finger slipped past the waistband and dipped his fingers into her; Riley felt her hips buck at the movement. The reaction only encouraged him to lean in and started to gently suck her sweet nectar.

"Riley, get up," Her brown eyes shot open realizing that she was in her bed alone verses a compromising position with her ex-boyfriend. This was the third dream of this nature within two weeks, and she was tired of waking up hot and bothered. Riley let out a moan throwing her pillow over her head.

"It's New Year's Riley, and you promised that you would go to party tonight since Josh is out of town." Among the fuzzy recollection she remembered promising a couple days ago.

"Alright, how long do we have?"

"We leave in an hour, go take a shower to wake up, and I'll pick out your outfit." Riley didn't fight her best friend's orders grabbing a towel and wanting nothing more than the cold water to wash away the dream that she had.

When Riley rejoined Maya in her room there were a couple different outfits laid on the bed, all flashier than the previous.

"Maya, is this really necessary?" She eyed the dresses grabbing a brush to detangle her hair.

"I just figured it wouldn't hurt if you put yourself out there a bit," she shrugged grabbing some black strappy shoes that would go with any of the outfits.

Riley rolled her eyes as her fingertips ran across the different fabrics. It had been ages since she worn these dresses; most only worn once to work events where she would have to appeal to the dress code no matter how fancy. At the end of the night, they would go back into her closet never to be used again.

"Riley, you ended things with Jordan like two months ago"-

"We were in a relationship for a year Maya, I'm allowed to not jump into the dating scene right now." There were many details that she chose not to tell Maya about that relationship, and decided that it was safer that way, otherwise she would be bailing her best friend out of jail.

"But you weren't in love with him." Riley shifted uncomfortably to her other foot. She cared for Jordan, but Maya was right, there were moments when she would compare him to her first love; not that she would admit that to her.

"I don't know what you mean," she crossed the room to figure out what she was going to have her hair done.

"Admit it, you ever got over Lucas."

"I pick this dress," she replied avoiding the question quickly grabbing a black dress that hung slightly off her shoulders and hugged her body tightly. Maya's grin grew to one that resembled a cat that ate a canary.

"Whatever you say Riles."

* * *

By the time the girls showed up, the party was already in full force. Riley felt slightly self-conscious with the looks that she was getting, but she reassured herself that the guys were ogling her best friend too. Maya was wearing a shiny gold dress with an almost non-existent back. She had been to several parties before, but never one this massive, the only person she really knew was Maya.

"Whose house is this again?" She had to talk a little louder than normal so that her best friend could hear her. Before she could answer, a guy who had overheard joined them and held out his hand with a million-dollar smile.

"That would be me." The guy in question had a chestnut brown hair with blue eyes, and Riley had never seen him before.

"Ollie, I didn't know this was your place!" Maya threw her arms around him in a bear hug. The two started to exchange words and a hand shake of some kind while Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Riley, this is Oliver, we used to hang out in detention." Riley vaguely remembered talking about a friend she had met, but it seemed like their friendship carried on outside of just detention.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Hey Maya, is Josh coming tonight?" It was the first time that the blonde's lips twisted downwards.

"No, he's out of town on a work thing," there was no hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Or he's right behind you." Josh said causing the group to turn and look at him. Maya let out a squeal before running and embracing him tightly.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

"My trip ended early, I thought I would surprise you. Did it work?" The blonde answered his question with a kiss.

"Hey Riley." Her uncle greeted. The brunette was suddenly outnumbered, she loved Josh and Maya, but one of the last things she wanted was to be a third wheel when she could easily go home and binge watch netflix.

"I think I'm going to step out for bit of fresh air," she said. Using the excuse to get out of the house, it was phase one, the next one was to text Maya in ten minutes to say that she wasn't feeling good and then she could go home. Josh was now at the party, so he could keep an eye on Maya.

She turned with every intention to walk out that door, but before she could take more than a couple steps, a voice stopped Riley in her tracks.

"Leaving the party so soon?" That voice, the voice that had haunted her thoughts when she left them alone to think. She turned to come face to face with Lucas Friar.

"You two know each other?" Oliver asked. Riley bit her lip before nodded.

"Riley and I go way back," the Texan answered. He looked better than ever. Somehow, he knew Oliver, maybe from high school, she concluded. But what were the chances that they would run into each other on this major of a holiday with so many other parties in New York. It seemed like she had spaced out because when she snapped back to reality the group was looking at her with expectation.

"What do you say Riley," he flashed a charming smile while extending out a hand. "Dance with me for old time's sake?" The way he was looking at her, it reminded her back in high school; their golden years. She bit her lip in hesitation, even though she knew that she would give into his boyish charm, she always enjoyed dancing with Lucas. To avoid having a case of word vomit, she smiled and placed her hand in his. The second the skin touched, a volt of electricity went up her spine; her eyes snapped to Lucas's and it seemed like he felt the same sensation. She tried to brush it off as Lucas led her into the crowd for them to get lost in the music.

It wasn't till they got to the middle of the dance floor did Riley realize how dangerous this situation was. With all people on the floor it limited the amount of space between them, and Lucas's cologne was driving her insane, and it hadn't been one song yet. The music was blaring as the two began their movement to the beat. At first, she tried to look anywhere but the blonde, but eventually she caved and then she couldn't look away. He grabbed her hand and she twirled with the music till she ended up with her backside swaying in time basically on top of Lucas. His scent over took her and instead of fighting it like every gut feeling told her to, she gave into the music and to the idea of being with Lucas. She felt better when she felt Lucas knowing that she had just as much influence on him as he did on her. They had parted ways at graduation, when she told him that if they were meant to be together the Universe would bring them back together. She hadn't seen him for three years due to college. Every time he had supposedly come to visit she was on a vacation with her family, or things seemed to fall through. But tonight, it seemed that they clicked back together like no time had passed. She felt Lucas place his hands on her hips telling her exactly where to go. Their rhythm made her heart skip a beat and when she tilted her head up she found his eyes on her lustfully.

"Do you want to go someplace quieter?" He sensually whispered in her ear causing her world to stop. She knew what would happen if she went off with him, part of her didn't care. This was the first time that she had felt this much since Jordan broke up with her. What if this was the Universe's way of saying that they were supposed to be together, even if it was for one night. She took her moment of courage, unfolded her hands while grabbing his and leading Lucas away from the dance floor.

Her feet stumbled backwards in attempts to keep her swollen lips on his as well as keeping her balance and proving that she was still a klutz from middle school. When her back hit the wall, she gasped. She didn't realize how much he seemed to tower over her but both arms trapped her on either side of her body.

"Lucas," she moaned softly. The fact that they were at the same party on New Years of all times. It was always a beacon of change for her in life.

He replied his mind already focused on what they would become. With one touch, he pushed her hands above her head and pinned them in place. His other hand grabbed at her breast kneading it roughly through the dress. The touch elicited a sharp gasp.

Lucas used her reaction to capture her lips in a searing kiss as his tongue started to dominate hers. Riley was his drug, his high, no matter what he did despite dating other women he still had her stuck in his brain.

There was nothing that Riley wanted to do more than run her hands through his hair and down his body. She felt his body pressed against his and smirked at the effect she caused him. She bit his lip causing the blonde to grunt releasing her arms so he could grab her hips closing the gap between them.

Her hands wrapped around his neck; she didn't know what gotten into her, but the one thing she knew, she needed him. It seemed like Lucas had the same thoughts because his hands dipped down from her hips to her legs hoisting her up. The motion just made both groan in anticipation when clothes were the only thing separating the two.

The music pounded through the walls only increasing their heart rate. It was harder to remember that Maya and all their friends were just over in the next room when Lucas hands slipped up her thigh underneath the black dress as his fingers played with her undergarments.

"Lucas," her breath came out ragged, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart in her ears, "I need you." It was dangerous to admit that she needed him in more ways than one. He was out of her life for a couple years and now that they had this encounter, nothing would be able to erase this memory.

His lips left the base of her neck and adjusted his pants to give him access to her.

"Riles, are you sure?" Her heart fluttered at the old nickname, their eyes connected and Riley mentally cursed.

"I'll be fine," It was a half lie, but if she told him the truth, he may not give her what her whole body ached for. The truth that this night would probably set her back from any future relationships for at least a year.

Lucas leaned in and stole a tender kiss she was sure that would cause her knees to buckle if she was still standing. The one thing that she didn't have to worry about was if he was comfortable supporting her weight, because he was still built like a horse if not more so. Riley slid her hands under button down shirt she forced open. She bit gently into his skin to suppress the scream as he thrusted her against the door; her actions only encouraged him to pick up speed. While everyone else's eyes were watching the clock waiting for midnight to strike midnight, but in the other room between their tangled limbs all the two could focus on was each other.

Riley threw arched her back as Lucas buried himself deep within her pushing her over the edge; he followed suite with the next thrust. Riley's arms came to rest around his neck their foreheads against each other.

"That was"-

"I love you." Her body stiffened as unhitched her legs from his body grabbing her underwear from the floor.

"Please don't say that," she pleaded.

"Why not? It's the truth." He shot back defensively. He had waited so long to see her, and now she was telling him how he felt. "Riley, what happened between us," he motioned with his finger. "It's real, and I know you felt it too."

Riley felt like she was caught in a crossroads, maybe that would teach her that Lucas would always have some siren's song when it came to her, but even if he meant the confession, wasn't it too late?

"Because by the end of the week you'll probably be on a plane back to Texas, out of my life again; I'm not sure I could deal with that." It took a year for her to adjust to his absence the first time, but deep down she had the feeling that this would take longer. It unraveled feelings that lingered deep inside of her. Everything would be better if she could convince herself that Lucas Friar wasn't in love with her.

Lucas let a chuckle escape his lips as he took a couple steps forward suddenly cupping Riley's face causing her to gasp.

"Riley, did Oliver tell you what I was doing here?" Her mouth fell open trying to find the right words to say, instead she gently tossed her head from side to side causing his smile to grow.

"I was in town to look at apartments," he explained. "I finished my last year early, and have been accepted into Cornell's vet program. It was so hard being away from everyone especially you," her eyes jumped down to his lips unsure if she wanted to kiss or slap him for not telling her earlier.

"Oh," was the most intelligent response that she could manage.

"A long time ago I was a scared little boy who only wanted to go back to Texas, and now?" He paused resting his forehead against her. "I can't close my eyes and picture home without also picturing you. You are that safe place for me." Lucas captured her lips once more, this one Riley melted into it as she felt her fears fade away.

"Come on," his breath mingled with hers, "There's still time to catch the ball drop." The two got dressed, and they laced their hands on the way to join the others. The party people started their countdown to the New Year. When the clock struck midnight, Lucas pulled Riley in close and kissed her once more.

Maya caught the sight out of the corner of her eye and nudged Josh excitedly.

"Looks like we aren't the only one having a good night," she smiled.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Maya simply shrugged.

"Lucas may have called a couple weeks ago and told me that he was moving back,"

"I love you," Josh laughed before following Lucas's cue and kissing his girlfriend into New Year.

* * *

 **A.n.- There you have it. I'm going to be updating Shifting Tides soon, so stay tune for that. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
